


El legado

by RainbowRandom



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Kazan Yamaoka, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Come Inflation, Communication Failure, Extremely Dubious Consent, Knotting, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jeff, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Marking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandom/pseuds/RainbowRandom
Summary: Durante los desafíos Jeff se ha esforzado por continuar y mantenerse firme, hasta que su fuerza de voluntad y el vigoroso olor de su celo llaman la atención de un asesino, la entidad solo recompensa a los mejores.
Relationships: Jeffrey "Jeff" Johansen / Kazán Yamaoka | El oni
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	El legado

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, de nuevo estuve a punto de empezar otro proyecto más largo pero me detuve a tiempo aun con todo el amor que le tengo al omegaverse y debo admitir que a mi parecer toda pareja necesita al menos un fic al respecto, me siento alegre de poder proveerles esto aunque a algunos llegue a disgustarles pero bueno, eso es lo que tengo para ustedes (Ademas de que si pudieran haberme visto durante el proceso de escritura, habrían visualizado a una RR viendo de cerca imágenes del Oni para saber donde específicamente se encuentran los trozos de armadura en su piel jajaja) Espero que lo disfruten.

Para su carrera artística había sido doloroso, no tanto como lo había sido para su padre quien se llevó de las apariencias y aclamaba tener un hijo alfa antes de su presentación ante el mundo, sabía que había sufrido como un condenado cuando su único hijo, el grande y fuerte Jeffrey había resultado ser un omega de ciclos irregulares, a pesar de eso nadie se metió con él y más allá de sutiles coqueteos de mujeres alfas mayores, hombres alfas que no se sentían intimidados y otros en los cuales resaltaba a la vista la inseguridad ante un omega mejor dotado tanto físico o mentalmente, no había encontrado pareja, quizás si hubiera centrado un poco de su tiempo en eso ahora mismo la historia sería diferente. A Jeff no le gusta deambular alrededor de un terreno peligroso para su escasa sanidad mental, le reconforta pensar que si lo hubiese hecho hubiera terminado con un hueco en el corazón por su lejanía, se habría consumido mucho más rápido al saber que nunca volvería a ver a su pareja.

Ahora atrapado en el gacho que perfora su piel, esa fuerza renovada en sí mismo le ayuda a escapar, rompiendo el objeto de hierro con perseverancia y un tirón de su potente naturaleza, él era la prueba de que los omegas no eran débiles.

“¿Necesitas ayuda?” Pregunta Claudette al acercarse a él y ayudarle a remendar esa herida en el hombro.

Él necesita mucho de eso, solo es el principio de la partida y no tiene ganas de sentir el frío abrazo de la muerte en esta ocasión. Logra escapar de aquella finca destartalada y considerando disfrutar la poca paz que se puede conseguir aquí. Sin embargo, la suerte de este cruel mundo le envía rápidamente a una nueva cacería antes de que si quiere pueda ver el campamento, el maíz podrido le recibe en la eterna oscuridad y algo incomprensible, su nariz olisquea el aire congestionado cual sabueso y por sólo un segundo, Jeff suspira con el dulce olor de un alfa fértil. 

* * *

El Oni podía olerlo a kilómetros, más allá del furor de la guerra había una dulzura flotando en el aire que ni siquiera el aclamado aroma de la sangre podían ocultar. Hay omegas durante las batallas, eso lo sabe pero ninguno había olido tan bien y deseable, ni siquiera su esposa había olido parecido o todas aquellas doncellas a las cuales había rechazado, ninguna olía así.

Ese cabello largo y oscuro de espaldas, una figura masculina y alta, si conservará alguna de sus expresiones faciales admitiría parecer interesado, nunca había visto a uno de sus enemigos lucir tan imponente. El particular ruido de un motor al encenderse le distrae momentáneamente y el sujeto aunque grande desaparece de su campo de visión, ahora tiene un deber que cumplir y después se acercará para reclamar el premio que le pertenece.

Durante sus desafíos no hay nada extraño, la ocasional dama de cabello como llamas corriendo velozmente y el hombre de cristales en los ojos suplicando mientras entierra su espada cruelmente en su espalda, débil e inútil, innecesario para la lucha. Sin embargo ese delicioso olor se acerca a él una vez más y toda su atención se centra en el omega que intenta captar exitosamente su interés.

Kazan está fascinado por la fuerza, la apariencia física y la postura, lo escogería sin dudar para cargar a sus hijos, él parece digno de ese honor. Akito no había sido suficiente para seguir su legado, él no lo había visto pero estaba seguro de ello. Llenarlo con su semilla, tener hijos grandes y fuertes, alfas honorables y omegas capaces que pudieran defenderse a sí mismos como este parecía hacer, su mente gira alrededor de ese único pensamiento durante largos instantes donde recuerda que no ha tenido el mínimo anhelo del calor y honor de una familia en lo que parecen siglos.

Una señal burda y el obvio movimiento en su espalda que le indica que hay alguien más cerca. La presa indicada le observa y luego corre como todos, él le sigue instintivamente y olvidando a su presa como nunca antes, algo dentro de él le obliga a seguir esa fragancia intoxicante.

Debe intentar inmovilizarlo, si era un buen omega nunca lo dejaría tenerlo sin luchar y eso sólo aumentaba sus ganas de poseerlo, su espada rompe la ropa y corta la carne, su sangre es curiosamente más caliente que la de los demás y el olor se intensifica, solo un ruido contemplativo sale de su máscara al perseguir a su presa indefensa, el llanto ahogado y frustrado al otro lado de la moneda, en esta ocasión no es una obligación, es la más pura de las pruebas para su compañero. 

“¡Ah!” Tristemente no es suficiente, el extranjero cae al suelo y se arrastra como los demás, le falta fuerza pero eso puede compensarlo.

Sujetándolo por el cuello, mueve su pulgar sintiendo el pulso acelerado en su caricia y busca una marca de vínculo pero no encuentra ninguna, el omega fuerte y glorioso sin compañero, esas cicatrices de guerra en su rostro lo hacen ciertamente más atractivo, un guerrero firme y que sobrevive a la situación, el samurái ve cada vez más cerca esta unión.

Sin perder la oportunidad se dirige al gancho más cercano, la excitación corriendo por sus venas con la lucha sin sentido y el forcejeo apresurado, está impresionado, él es fuerte y se retuerce hasta casi soltarse, el grito que escapa de los labios atractivos y cruza el viento, revolviendo incluso a los cuervos que antes descansaban, al finalizar esta batalla algo sucedería, Kazan estaba seguro de ello.

Jeff no comprende el porqué ha sido cazado de esta forma, estudiado y expuesto en el suelo ¿Qué pretendía este nuevo asesino? Quizás alguna de sus tácticas, estos bastardos siempre trataban de innovar sus diferentes cualidades para cazar, viéndose en el gancho y el habitual dolor en sus extremidades, el entumecimiento posterior a su retirada de la partida y sin forcejear espera cuando el asesino se aleja, retirándose para continuar con la cacería, el silencio y las miradas pútridas de los cuervos espiando en las sombras, los pies ligeros que reconoce se acercan lentamente al mirar en todas las direcciones, a veces no puede explicarse cómo funciona este mundo pero se prepara mentalmente una vez cuando sus pies tocan el suelo. Y con las fuerzas renovadas por su escape, el gancho se tuerce bajo sus manos.

“Gracias” Susurra seguido de una tos y ella tan solo sonríe, alejándose rápidamente y desapareciendo entre el maíz como de costumbre.

El canadiense corre por las proximidades, buscando un lugar alto para remendar sus heridas y examinar el terreno, el conocido terror y el sabor a sangre en su boca se mezclan con los latidos resonando en sus oídos para anunciar el regreso de su enemigo, que desagradable bastardo, ha regresado con tal rapidez que le hace creer que es uno de ese tipo, esta será una partida corta si lo es.

Los pasos fuertes y la respiración rasposa se adueñan del ambiente cuando esa bestia se le queda viendo desde la distancia aunque ahora con una apariencia más intimidante y un enorme mazo sujetado con ambas manos, como si no le importara que remendé sus heridas y espera, eso sin dudar deja un mal sabor de boca para el superviviente que se apresura, agachándose para tantear mejor el terreno ¿Sería prudente dejarse caer y correr con el impulso lejos del asesino? No, aquel mazo y brillo enrojecido que rodea al curioso verdugo le llevan a sospechar que sería una estupidez.

Jeff siente el tiempo pasa rápidamente y se queda sin ideas, su cerebro en blanco ante la falta de expectativas o el poco conocimiento ante este ser que luce tan apacible como su máscara, sólo la respiración uniforme y aterradora, esperando a que llegue su momento con la paciencia de un cazador.

Solo desviar la mirada hacia Quentin que le observa desde el maíz podrido y ha desaparecido, aunque el sonido de los tambores en sus oídos y el latido incesante de su corazón agitado le indican que no debería estar tan lejos, un ruido fuerte de una pisada a sus espaldas le quita el aliento y decide dejarse caer hacia adelante pero la visión del enorme arma y el grito enfurecido de la bestia que sale de la oscuridad en la curva de la montaña que no ha podido ver, escupe la sangre de sus labios al tiempo que cae al suelo y el dolor que se extiende por todo su cuerpo no es como los demás, es una diferente forma de dolencia y a la vez repulsivo, no comprende el porqué le causa esta sensación. 

El asesino le observa con aquella máscara intimidante y el tercer ojo que se mueve escudriñando, mirando a través de su alma y llenándolo de inquietud pero cuando esa mano ensangrentada y fuerte le sujeta por el cuello algo cambia, sus pupilas se dilatan cuando ese olor le atraviesa y un gemido gutural escapa de sus labios, lo siente y sus piernas se entumecen por unos segundos antes de ser arrojado sobre el hombro incómodo.

El guerrero se siente un poco decepcionado ante la falta de previsión pero siendo cautivado por ese aroma puede ignorarlo, desde que pone sus mano encima de ese delicioso cuerpo lo hace temblar y el aumento de las feromonas a su alrededor le demuestran que está causando una reacción positiva. Su mano tiembla y se afloja ante el olor concentrado que sale de los pantalones del omega, solo desea probar esa mancha y declararlo pero luego recuerda la máscara en su camino, las órdenes que susurran los nichos oscuros sobre sus obligaciones y se calma, tarde o temprano se reunirá con este bonito extraño.

Termina de subirlo a su hombro y caminar a paso agigantado hacia el gancho, ya que desea verlo hacerlo de nuevo, quiere cerciorarse de la fuerza en las manos de su consorte. El grito de dolor y el hombre retorciéndose en aparente desesperación, solo eso. Continúa observándole pero nada sucede, quizás tendrá que alejarse y verlo desde lejos, lo ha visto en ocasiones distintas, ellos no hacen nada hasta que se cercioran de que se encuentra lejos. 

Se aleja rápidamente mientras el otro forcejea con las garras de la criatura del cielo. Al poco tiempo otra de las víctimas aparece, un hombre encorvado y cansado, aunque joven y le ayuda a bajar, repitiendo la misma acción y rompiendo el metal con sus manos desnudas, la molestia y el cansancio se muestran en el rostro masculino, su omega se aleja corriendo con el otro de su categoría y no se molesta, ya ha sacrificado a dos personas a la avariciosa criatura de los cielos. 

El enviado de la oscuridad sigue esos pasos y las manchas de sangre de cerca pero lo suficientemente lejos como para fingir que no lo persigue, sin embargo el estado alarmado del otro no cambia y se sujeta las heridas antes de que escuche el último generador activarse, el correspondiente murmullo enfurecido del dios del cielo en su mente y la necesidad insaciable de justicia. 

Kazan le observa en silencio mientras activa aquel curioso mecanismo para el escape, esperará hasta que llegue su oportunidad y su recompensa sea otorgada, el leve dolor en su cabeza y los susurros inquietantes no se detienen pero él no se atreve a moverse mientras ambos hombres omegas escapan, puede haber perdido el juego de hoy pero está seguro que mañana ganará.

* * *

Jeff abre los ojos y se encuentra en el camino distintivo hacia el lugar de reunión entre los supervivientes, el campamento debe tener aquel brillo distante y estar al menos ocupado por alguno de sus compañeros, puede ver la luz de la fogata desde lejos no obstante sin importar cuánto camine nunca termina de llegar, cierto miedo se queda atascado en su garganta mientras más avanza con la esperanza de llegar a algún lugar donde poder descansar o seguir con la lucha incansable, necesita una de las dos opciones o caerá en un espiral de locura del que no podrá salir. 

Un suspiro sale de su boca al ver la enorme destructora a lo lejos, los árboles y la hierba, extrañes se refleja en su rostro por la visión inusual. 

“¿Dónde estoy?” Susurra para sí mismo al continuar caminando entre el panorama.

Se trata de la casa tradicional japonesa de los desafíos, solo que esta vez luce diferente, más sencilla y un poco más espacioso, menos roto y demacrado, es casi una versión más antigua y limpia, como si perteneciera a otra época. Se sorprende ante la suavidad de las puertas corredizas y el arte de apariencia eterna que se muestra en el interior, todo es están distinto a la realidad que les rodea, casi siente como si alguien viviera aquí. 

El artista no se da cuenta de lo que sucede hasta que una enorme sombra se cierne sobre su figura, una mano se posa en su hombro y lo empuja sin delicadeza hacia adelante, con un grito de sorpresa y terror cae sobre sus manos y rodillas, se da la vuelta rápidamente en un intento por levantarse pero una presión en su estómago le hace sentirse mareado, él está en la casa de un alfa. Su traicionero cerebro se distrae por el aroma y las feromonas en el aire, su nariz olisquea sin vergüenza alguna para deleitarse con el concentrado aroma. 

Un ronroneo por encima de él le obliga a regresar a la realidad, levantando la mirada para llenarse de miedo ante la vista del enorme demonio de la máscara rojo frente a sus ojos, desarmado pero acercándose pausadamente y cerrando la puerta deslizante a sus espaldas con una parsimonia inquietante, una coherencia casi humana y contemplativa.

En el otro lado, el samurái agradece el regalo del dios oscuro por su dedicación y esfuerzo, nunca había pedido nada pero el fuerte deseo que anhelaba su dinámica era demasiado para soportar, ahora que había llegado el momento de poseer a su premio y disfrutar del cuerpo de un omega dispuesto estaba impaciente, en su otra vida había sido codiciado entre los solteros exigentes y sus familias adineradas, este omega seguro ve lo mismo. 

El japonés acerca sus manos y sujeta el cuerpo cálido que se retuerce intentando escapar, levantándole y obligándole a estar contra una pared con su cuerpo obstruyendo cualquier movimiento, la lucha eterna que tanto aprecia y la muestra de voluntad se reanudan, no se lo entregará fácilmente y aprecia el detalle, siendo puesto a prueba constantemente. Acariciando por encima de la ropa extraña, sus garras rasgando accidentalmente la tela y dejando ver parte de la piel pálida, rompe por completo la barrera sobre el pecho musculoso y se encuentra con unos pectorales sobresalientes, sus tetillas de un sutil rosa e hinchados ante la poca atención, amamantara muy bien a sus hijos y colocando ambas manos sobre los pectorales para acariciarlo, son suaves bajo sus callosas manos y al tirar de los pezones saca más de una reacción, aquellos gemidos entrecortados y el corazón acelerado le animan a seguir. 

El cuerpo grande se retuerce entre sus brazos pero ahora por una razón completamente distinta, aquellos gimoteos calmados y sutiles no eran provocados por el cansancio de la lucha sino por el deseo, reacio se aleja para contemplar mucho mejor a su acompañante, Yamaoka sujeta el bíceps de su presa y lo estudia, es fuerte; el estómago plano se extenderá con sus hijos y le hará más lento, tendrá que protegerlo, se ve muy apetecible sin siquiera estar inmerso en su estado completo de celo. 

Aquel olor, enriqueciéndose y ganando fuerza, el noble solo desea beber de ese cuerpo y gozar de ese aroma fresco y mojado, invernal y cálido, era la combinación perfecta de todo lo que podía gustarle. Necesitaba a un alfa capacitado y Kazan le había impresionado lo suficiente como para entrar en celo, ofrecerle su cuerpo vacío para que fuera el único llenándolo con su semilla y compartir una descendencia que humillaría a los demás, no dejaría escapar esta oportunidad. 

El extranjero aprovecha para empujar contra el cuerpo sólido, los gemidos entrecortados y el delirio en su mente, todo pensamiento lógico amenazando con desaparecer, Jeff se retuerce indefenso ante su cuerpo entrando en calor y había pasado tanto tiempo desde su llegada que juraría no podía recordarlo, la dulce presión en su vientre y sus mejillas enrojecidas, el gemido lastimero y necesitado que escapa con la primera mancha del húmedo lubricante en sus pantalones, sin embargo ni siquiera aquella bruma puede terminar de distraer a su espíritu luchador y su cerebro se aclara en alerta intentando alejarse con brazos temblorosos.

Se retuerce luchando cual guerrero porque algo no se siente bien, por debajo del aroma dulce del celo sólo puede saborear el pánico y le desagrada, no entendía los mensajes confusos de su compañero, el tercer ojo abriéndose para contemplar de cerca el problema y resolverlo antes de que su cuerpo decaiga en la necesidad, puede controlarse gracias a tantos años de ardua disciplina pero hay algo que le susurra lentamente un millón de desgracias deshonrosas. Pero lo termina orientando al hecho de esa pureza, seguramente estaba nervioso y asustado por el motivo de su entrega, Kazan ha calmado a caballos salvajes, esto no debe ser tan difícil en comparación. 

Sus manos acariciando sutilmente las caderas generosas, tocando el estómago plano y el pecho torneado, la respiración ajena regresa a la normalidad, está haciendo un buen trabajo para mostrarle a su omega que no es una amenaza y luego le mostrará su lugar como un buen criador, le llenará de descendencia perfecta, sus tenues caricias y el tenue ronroneo que brota desde lo más profundo de su pecho en la satisfacción de lograr su objetivo. El artista no comprende hasta dónde quiere llegar, un ataque violento para desgarrar su ropa pero ahora lo sujeta como si fuera un objeto precioso, disfrutando de proporcionarle caricias silenciosas y la confusión adorna su rostro caliente, sus extremidades temblorosas se aferran a los brazos en movimiento, traga saliva y su reseca garganta se cierra ante la realización de que quiere rendirse, no puede contener el aire en sus pulmones y con respiraciones laboriosas renueva su acelerada lucha.

Él debe luchar, defenderse hasta el final para morir en el gancho, solo que en esta ocasión parecía que terminaría con algo más clavado y de lo que estaba seguro no podría borrar las huellas, está al borde del pánico cuando finalmente encuentra su fuerte voz para gritar.

“¡No!” Exclama nuevamente mostrando su disgusto, golpeando la mano del asesino de su cuerpo y este dócilmente se retira, alejándose lo suficiente para no tocarlo pero no como para proporcionarle una vía de escape.

El samurái está confundido, tal vez había calculado mal y este omega requería más cortejo, seguramente quería saber lo que podía ofrecer como alfa y es entendible, no se entregaría a cualquier hombre en un traje de samurái sin confirmar si realmente era uno. Ante los ojos del superviviente aquel asesino ladea la cabeza de un lado a otro como si se tratase de un perro confundido, inmerso en una acción desconocida de parte de su dueño pero la compasión no puede cruzar su cerebro alterado, luchando entre dos emociones inquietantes; el más puro de los deseos y la insania. Su mente amenazando con vagar por el olvido de las preocupaciones, dejar que se hunda en el más oscuro de los deseos autodestructivos.

“Yamaoka Kazan” Es murmurado por encima suya, su voz reseca y rasposa por la falta de uso, en lo que parecían décadas no había utilizado su verdadera voz.

La agitación en su acompañante es notable, algo está fallando y el noble no entiende que podrá ser. Johansen está sorprendido y aterrado ¿Esas cosas podían hablar? ¿Tenían nombres, pasados y sentimientos? Era más fácil asimilar que solo se trataba de máquinas de matar sin conciencia pero aquí estaba uno de ellos presentándose ante él, como si el espacio y tiempo se detuviera también lo hicieron sus movimientos, provocando que el espacio entre ambos creciera ya que la enorme bestia se alejó, se siente expuesto por un segundo como si la habitación fuera demasiado grande y solo quisiera escabullirse dentro de un cálido capullo, ahora mismo estaría encantado de esconderse debajo de un nido, refugiarse en un mar de mantos que impidieron que el mundo pudiera verlo.

Todo empieza a dar vueltas a su alrededor, el aire no consigue entrar en sus pulmones, la sensación de ser observado y el sudor deslizándose por su piel, la opresión en su pecho y el retorcimiento de su vientre, el dolor del vacío en su cuerpo y la jaqueca ante los traicioneros pensamientos de que necesita ser criado pronto o morirá, la necesidad por bien haciéndose dueño de su ser y estrangulando su conciencia, desapareciendo el autocontrol logrado con los años. Abre los ojos ante el ruido fuerte, el calor y el aroma concentrado a alfa que inunda el lugar de repente, está demasiado excitado como para intentar escapar cuando aquellos grandes y monstruosos brazos le envuelven, uno a cada lado de su cabeza y la enorme figura cerniéndose más allá de su vista, bloqueando su vista del espacio vacío, encapsulándole con olvido y aroma intoxicante, tan concentrado que consume su cerebro.

No quisiera admitirlo pero se siente más calmado, ahora al menos respira y sin darse cuenta se aferra al metal pesado de los hombros robustos y el otro hombre se endereza, sus pies dejan de tocar el suelo al instante y un brazo le rodea por la cintura sosteniendo su peso, se siente refrescado por el tacto de la piel fría contra la suya. La leve incomodidad de los objetos de metal y aquellas cuerdas gruesas cruzando el pecho del demonio no afectan a su enloquecido celo, no puede detenerse. 

“Jeff” Apenas sale de sus labios en un susurro aterrado y estimulado.

Pero esta vez salen muchas palabras en un idioma que está seguro pertenece a Asia, seguramente japonés por su vestimenta pero en el mínimo reconocimiento es donde termina su conocimiento sobre el dialecto. El retumbar del cuerpo al hablar le tranquiliza, solo la vibración fluyendo y arrullándolo, su ser se recuesta dejando caer por completo su cuerpo, relajándose y tratando de absorber la frescura del organismo ajeno.

“No te entiendo” La criatura tan solo se queda en silencio, el metalero debió suponer que este tampoco hablaría ninguno de los idiomas a los que tiene acceso pero el dolor de cabeza no desaparece ante su rápida fuga de pensamiento lógico.

El asesino lo sujeta con fuerza antes de moverse y dejarse caer pesadamente al suelo, el humano salta entre sus brazos con el ruido y el temblor de los suelos de madera estremeciéndose bajo su peso, el espacio de su infancia se muestra menos roído ante la expectativa de volver a tener niños corriendo por sus pisos, jugando por los alrededores y trayendo quizás un medio de canalizar la furia en los momentos de silencio aunque este sentimiento consumiera su corazón con cada segundo que pasa, el sonido de un gemido bajo lo aleja de esas reflexiones y centra toda su atención en el omega retorciéndose sin sentido.

Intenta nuevamente hablar, el dolor en su garganta y la incómoda con su nuevo tono recién descubierto le traen ciertos recuerdos del pasado fluyendo en una corriente viciosa de odio, incrementando su necesidad de destruir y la frustración de no ser escuchado se filtra bajo su piel, sujetando el cuerpo suave y alejándolo, queriendo ver aquel rostro. Increíblemente su ira disminuye al observar la expresión de puro éxtasis, la línea de saliva que se desliza por la barba del omega le deja en claro que necesita de su atención y los temblores incontenibles, el olor de un celo en su mayor esplendor.

Levanta una de sus manos manchadas de sangre seca y acaricia el rostro cálido, los labios pegajosos se tiñen de rojo al pasar sus garras sobre ellos, un encanto que no ha visto por fin se muestra y concuerdan con el olor que desprende su cuerpo, aquella mirada perdida era hermosa.

“Hm… Necesito… Ah” Súplicas entrecortadas y forzadas cubren el espacio.

El rostro enrojecido y los ojos empañados por el placer tiran de la armadura en su pecho con fuerza frotando su trasero húmedo contra su regazo, por primera vez desde su llegada Kazan respira con dificultad y jadea, tomando la tela que obstruye su visión y la arranca, destrozando toda la tela en su camino, la erección mojada y enrojecida palpita, un sonoro ruido proviene de su acompañante.

La mano grande se envuelven alrededor de la erección considerable, un desperdicio para un omega y que podría hacerle confundir con un alfa, está sorprendido por la generosa carne que ahora le pertenece, todo en este sujeto era perfecto, el sonido complacido no se hace esperar y aventurándose se certifica de acercar una de sus garras a la entrada goteante que se abre dispuesta, flexible y húmeda para su placer. Su dedo se desliza adentrándose por completo y provocando que el interior aterciopelado le contraiga, más deliciosas alabanzas se fuerzan de los labios espléndidos, los dedos se aferran a su cabello blanco y flotante mientras se reacomoda, dejando delicadamente la espalda de su presa contra la madera, este estremecimiento seguramente es debido al frío y se apresura, aunque sus acciones se ralentizan debido a la fuerza brutal con la cual aquellas bonitas y fuertes manos se aferran a su cabello, emboza una sonrisa torcida debajo de su máscara.

En el momento en el cual la desesperación comienza a hacer acto de presencia el demonio se asegura de deshacerse de su propia cubierta, la tela destrozada y el metal duro como única barrera de la piel profana, los gemidos debajo suyo se intensifican cuando por fin su dolorosa erección se posa en el estómago plano y suave, una gota perlada en el glande se desliza por su eje hambriento de atención, el celo no ha terminado de golpearlo por completo pero se encuentra cerca.

Colocando ambas piernas musculosas y anchas a sus costados le facilita acomodarse entre los muslos suaves, el gemido que raya la protesta y el goce por el abrupto estiramiento en las extremidades calurosas, Yamaoka piensa en los descansos pero la necesidad es demasiada para soportar, guiando su palpitante miembro a ese charco delicioso y profundo, ha transcurrido un tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo el privilegio de sumergirse en la deliciosa entrada de un Omega. 

“¡D-Dios mío!” Grita el canadiense al tirar del cabello como su única conexión a tierra.

Las dulces palabras inentendibles en el idioma extraño llenan su corazón de una emoción incalculable, gruñendo y hundiéndose suavemente en el calor que le rodea, dándole la bienvenida con su apretada succión, no se detiene hasta estar perfectamente enterrado dentro del cuerpo que se estremece, se contrae nervioso a su alrededor. El vientre se extiende, el contorno de su pene se muestra a través de la piel tersa, el bello rostro lloroso y la boca abierta, los jadeos que se aseguran de transmitir su disfrute y esa capa de sudor brillante solo lo hace brillar bajo la luz de la luna dispuesta, el observador del cielo les da su bendición. 

La madera rechina moviéndose al mismo ritmo que su acoplamiento, incriminando su placentero baile e intentando competir con los altos gemidos sin sentido que llenan la habitación, Johansen se deshace en las manos de ese monstruo y se retuerce intentando acercarse, con una mueca agridulce y sin evitar la satisfacción de su cuerpo siendo criado, el cosquilleo cuando es sujetado, entregándose y dejando que la parte menos racional de su cerebro tome el control, ir a la deriva se siente tan bien.

Yamaoka se aleja, las manos pierden su agarre y tiran desesperadas tratando de conectarse a algo, por el ángulo lo más cercano son sus hombros cubiertos y el desagradable sonido de las uñas raspando el metal antiguo irrita a su humano que rompe el forzado contacto para apretar los dientes, utilizando la distracción para reubicar las manos de su amante y colocarlas en los espacios donde la piel de su peco puede verse, es recompensando con el gemido de necesidad más intenso y masculino que haya escuchado, la felicidad continua al volver a mover sus caderas con fiereza y contemplar esa expresión cambiar al más puro de los estados de éxtasis.

Gritos entrecortados y graves atraviesan el aire, adueñándose del silencio y opacando cualquier otro sonido ofensivo, las uñas romas se clavan en los pectorales fríos, con cada empuje de las caderas poderosas parecen causar el final inevitable, con el pasar de los segundos el sonido dulce y gutural se convierte en un ronco gemido, la voz desgastándose bajo sus manos.

El inconfundible sonido de piel contra piel y el chapoteo húmedo de ambos cuerpos grandes en unión, la base de su nudo expandiéndose y entrando con cada golpe mojado, los hipos que provoca el brusco cambio de tamaño y las chispas de dolor en la piel azulada por el indiscutible estado de ánimo del superviviente, no había creído que duraría mucho luego de tanto tiempo y un cuerpo tan ardiente apretándose de aquella manera a su alrededor, tratando de asfixiar a su carne palpitante y el alfa centra su vista en su compañero gracias a la repentina presión que impone su apertura, obligándole a perder el ritmo marcado y concentrarse en el rostro completamente enrojecido al borde del orgasmo.

Todo el cuerpo masculino del omega se estremece violentamente y el gemido muere en su garganta paralizado por las garras clavándose en su piel, desgarrando y mezclando todo con una capa distintiva de dolor, bailando con el placer que recorre su interior, rueda los ojos hacia atrás con el furor de su orgasmo, el dulce apretón de su estómago antes de liberarse y aferrándose sin sentido a la piel a su alcance, se estremece con el rugido del alfa que le está criando, su cuerpo saciado y su mente gritando, retorciéndose en la agonía por estar completo. Su estómago pegajoso con su propia semilla. 

El ritmo del demonio se reanuda, las garras que escarban su piel continúan apretando con brutalidad y sacando el aire de sus pulmones, Jeff cierra los ojos mientras algo de esa necesidad se aclara y le deja pensar, todo su cuerpo aun ardiendo con deseo y su mente retorciéndose en el miedo, una bola de angustia y excitación en su estómago con la idea de ser anudado, sin embargo todas aquellas dudas desaparecen cuando las caderas tartamudas se estrechan violentamente contra sus caderas, sus uñas clavándose y rasgando la piel azulada, gimoteando con su cavidad hipersensibilizada luchando con succionar el enorme pene en su interior.

“¡Hm!” El grito que ruega por salir se mezcla con las lágrimas de alivio corriendo por su rostro, una sonrisa de completa felicidad extendiéndose en sus labios.

La pelvis del asesino se detiene por fin y el nudo se hincha, estirando sus paredes anales más allá de sus límites, las primeras cuerdas de semen abrasador pintan las aterciopeladas entrañas que se tuercen ansiosas por recibirlo y se encargan de succionarlo, apretándose deliciosamente alrededor del miembro que se vierte, los gruñidos y balbuceos inentendibles. El estómago plano hinchándose y tornándose redondo mientras las desiguales embestidas de impaciencia regresan para terminar de filtrar el placer ajeno, los sonidos monstruosos provenientes de la criatura solo consiguen hacerlo jadear, las cargas cálidas y que no parecen tener fin le dejan temblando, alza una mano agotado y la posa en su vientre que continúa creciendo, con su ombligo hacia afuera y sintiendo como el semen brota de su trasero para dejarlo recostado en un charco blanco, todas sus energías drenadas al terminar y sus ojos se cierran con el fuerte respirar y el ronroneo contento del alfa.

El silencio se torna en la finca Yamaoka, con la noche eterna siendo testigo de una entrega y una unión, el demonio del cielo demuestra su felicidad con la calma, el murmullo contento que oculta la niebla del exterior, el Oni calma su respiración y se queda en mutismo, esperando mientras contempla la bella expresión relajada del progenitor de sus futuros hijos. Kazan sostiene a su omega que duerme saciado aún conectados por su nudo, se mueve para acomodarse intentando no despertarlo, sentándose y colocándole sobre su regazo, el cuerpo lánguido se moldea en su forma, asegurándose de no tirar de su enlace se mueve con cuidado y acuna al hombre entre sus brazos, hay muchos deseos que hubiera anhelado pero sin duda alguna está satisfecho.

Al acariciar el estómago hinchado se queda maravillado, su legado **continuará.**

**Author's Note:**

> Espero hayan disfrutado una de mis pequeñas travesuras, no puedo decir nada mas al respecto porque simplemente adoro este género y como se puede jugar al respecto con todo lo que lo envuelven, estoy muy emocionada por los otros dos fics que hay en esta ship y espero poder seguir viendo a este bebé crecer, necesitaría escribir mas y esforzarme el doble pero sinceramente mi tiempo es limitado aunque estoy feliz de poder escribir sobre esta pareja curiosa que me fascina, sin más. Me alegraría verlos en mis próximas actualizaciones y muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
